warstormfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon
In Warstorm,"Dragon" is a very particular and special type of card. The Dragon hierarchy (Humans, Elves, Undead, Demons, and Orcs) While Dragons are, for all intents and purposes, Hero and Infantry cards, they are granted a unique category all their own because they belong to a "Dragon hierarchy": in each faction, there is a specific set of Dragon cards, with powers and stats unique only to them. These Dragon cards share a key feature: all of the Dragon cards in each faction have a specific ability, with a distinct increase in that ability's power depending on the maturity of the Dragon (i.e., all of the Human-allied Dragons shoot Icebolts, while all of the Elf-allied Dragons Poison opponents). Except for the Orcs (who have a slight variation), each Warstorm faction has this set of Dragon cards: *'Hatchlings': These baby dragons are always depicted as a miniature version of the faction's dragon emerging from a broken eggshell. These cards have a small version of that faction's dragon's ability (i.e., the Human-allied hatchling has Icebolt 1, while the Elf-allied hatchling has Poison 2), and only deal 1 point of normal damage. *'Drakes': These "youthful" dragons have a more powerful version of their faction's hatchling's ability, or become able to deal more normal damage (i.e., the Human-allied drake has Icebolt 2 but still only deals 1 point of normal damage, while the Elf-allied drake remains at Poison 2 but becomes able to deal 2 points of normal damage). An exception to this rule are the Undead drakes, who retain all of the same stats as their hatchlings except for gaining the ability to fly. *'Dragons': Fully fledged and mature, adult dragons are powerhouses on the battlefield. They all have very powerful versions of their faction's dragon's ability, and (except for the Human-allied dragon, who remains at 1 normal damage) are able to deal more normal damage to the enemy. Added to this, all of the dragons (except for the Elves-allied one) have the ability of Flight. Each faction of dragons has a specific ability to themselves. *Humans- Icebolt *Orcs- Blast (though the hatchling has Explode, which could be interpreted as a weaker variation of blast) *Undead- Drainbolt (the hatchling and the drake has Drain, which could also be the weaker version) *Elves- Poison *Demons- Firebreath (the hatchling and the drake has Flaming, which could also be the weaker version) Among all these the, arguably strongest of all the dragons, Matimilopeotryx, has the best out of all of these. It is considered the strongest due to stats, and the lore, if to be believed, is the first dragon. It has 5 different variations, one for each faction. It has the respective, albeit much more powerful, abilities of each of the most powerful dragons. | | | |- |Human | | Cirrusaliosa | | | |- |Orc | | Desirhalic Reborn | | | |- |Undead | | Gormihaagos | | | |- |Elf | | Sillikiatrix | | | |} Category:Card Type - Dragon Category:Card Type